Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Jiraiya
by Nagato - Leader of Akatsuki
Summary: Pein, Konan, Jiraiya, Naruto. Their version of events in Kidnapped By Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I was up and getting ready for morning. I was going to make today fun for Naruto today. After I went to the store and bought the things that we needed more of, meaning food, televisions, and bath supplies. I knew we probably didn't need it right now but I don't like running low or out so I always kept the Akatsuki fully supplied.

Jiraiya sensei was already up and dressed, which was good. Usually he slept a very long time. I wouldn't have woken him up either though. Because there is not point in trying. He is old, he wakes he wants. But I think secretly he was just sleeping that much because he missed me, that's why it's weird for him to be up at this hour.

Konan was only just waking up. She headed for her closet and chose something to wear before heading to me. "Good morning Pein." I smiled at her.

"Good morning Konan. I'll wake Naruto. You go ahead and get dressed and make breakfast. I'll have Kakuzu get Sakura and Ino to help you, since now you have more mouths to feed. We're going to the store though, by the way, because of that same reason. I don't want us to run out. That also means we need to go on more missions. I'll make sure to send out Kakuzu to get more money." She kissed me.

"Oh Pein. You're always ready to be ready. Most of your plans go smoothly." She turned around. "Sounds like we have a busy month ahead of us."

"Then next month we can relax!" I called after her, preferring to ignore her sass. It made her pretty. And an Uzumaki. I was a Namikaze and Naruto was with his mother and she assured me that Naruto was also a Namikaze.

I finished getting ready for today and then turned to Naruto and walked over. "Naruto it's time to wake up." Even though it's probably five in the morning? Well… "Naruto? I want to talk to you before you get ready for morning."

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes. "What is it Dad?" I couldn't help but smile when he called me dad. He sat up and stretched.

"Well first to get the formalities out of the way, what did you learn yesterday?" He stared at me, scratching his head.

"Not to… fight Sasuke?"

"Well it is more of don't fight your friends or allies. Don't fight us. Or them. I would like to think of us as a whole. Like you are now part of the Akatsuki. As are the rest. I just won't give you the same responsibility that they or I have. You're still just fifteen."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes?"

"What Minato is saying Naruto is that he doesn't want you to fight the people who are in this building."

"It is a big building." I said absent mindedly. "Well Naruto, I want to get personal. Before you ever have the idea to complain I would like to say to you that I won't hear of it. What I mean is I don't want to hear you complaining that I treat you like 'a child' because I am not trying to. I will try to keep you safe. If I do end up doing so you might want to look at the members of the Akatsuki. You might want to look at, for example, Hidan, sometimes Kakuzu, Kisame sometimes, Deidara, rarely Itachi, Zetzu, and hardly ever Tobi. I have to deal with all them and now even more, being you, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, Zabuza, Shushi, and Sasuke. I don't believe I'll be having problems from Hinata. She seems like a good girl which is why I gave her to Tobi, because he seems to be a good boy."

"What about Konan, Pervy sage, Sasori, that other guy, and you?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am Pein. I have so many problems with Konan that it is not even worth mentioning. I cannot deal with Jiraiya except to yell at him but he's a Sanin and he's old so no problems there. Sasori is a Christian and he never makes problems, he helps me with mine. And by 'other guy' you mean Madara, Madara is my friend, there's nothing there to deal with."

"Oh."

"So will you try not to complain about how you are treated? I will do my utmost best to treat you like a fifteen year old."

"Can you treat me like a Jōnin?"

"Have you passed your Jōnin test?"

"I passed the Chūnin exams."

"Then no. But we will train you to be like us. So that way you might be an S rank ninja." Naruto smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Or I could have Jiraiya train-"

"I will train him when I feel like it Minato." I chuckled.

"Yes Sensei." I heard a knock at our door. I stood and approached. I opened it to see Itachi. "What can I do for you Itachi?"

"I want to speak privately with you." I nodded. I turned back to Naruto. "Obey Jiraiya and your mother while I'm gone." I turned and followed him. "What is it?" I asked when we seemed to have gotten to a good distance, and Itachi had stopped.

"Sasuke is missing. Either he's gone back to Orochimaru or he's gone to attack the Leaf village. We need to retrieve him as soon as possible. I feel he is on a path that will lead to nothing but pain, suffering, and death. His death." I nodded. Sasuke could rightfully be considered an S rank criminal and he was a rogue ninja. That was all Orochimaru's fault.

"We'll go after him. I promise Itachi. We will save him. First we will have breakfast. There is no question that Sasuke and Orochimaru will both fight us on this." I replied, forming a plan in my head already. "Go back to Madara and tell him to get ready." I will tell Jiraiya.

I turned back around and went back into the room. "Konan, Naruto, Jiraiya, get ready and dressed properly. We have a mission. This mission is urgent." I said before going into my closet and grabbing my cloak. I headed to my basement room and awoke all of my paths. I would probably need them. I was just wondering why Madara didn't keep a closer eye on him. He's his nephew! The youngest one. Shouldn't he have known?

I went back up to my room and found them ready. "We're having breakfast. Go to the dining room and have your fill. You need, you must eat." I said turning and heading there myself. I found Deidara, Zabuza, Kisame, and a crying Tobi. I sighed. What happened?

"What's going on in here?" I used my most authoritative voice. They were changing the channels.

"Trying to find something to watch on the television."

"Tobi want to watch Clifford but they won't let Tobi." We don't have the time to watch the television or fight over who gets to watch what.

"Well Tobi can watch Clifford when we get home. Tobi will be needed for today's mission." I settled the debate.

"Oh. Tobi forgot we're playing hide and go seek." Konan must have told him already.

"Yeah, we're looking for your age." Zabuza taunted. "I thought as an Akatsuki member you had to be older than that." I turned to look at Zabuza.

"Zabuza, don't bully Tobi. That's against my rules and Sasori's." I scolded.

"I don't see-" Zabuza began but Kisame interrupted him.

"Shut up Zabuza." Kisame warned.

"No Kisame, let Zabuza speak. You don't see why what?" What was Zabuza going to say? Clearly he was being sassy with me but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Kisame, Zabuza, Deidara. Stop bothering him and come into the dining room." Sasori called.

"Watch that attitude of yours Zabuza." I warned before heading into the room too. I had more important things to deal with. Hidan came in late with Sakura and Ino. Either they have given him trouble or he was being lazy.

"Where's the food?"

"We're setting it out now." I said. "Just wait." We sat down and when Konan set the last plate down and she sat down I spoke up. "The man hunt is for Sasuke Uchiha. Shushi noticed he was missing a few minutes ago. He retrieved Itachi and Madara and even they couldn't find Sasuke after a thorough search for him through the building and outside. I'm searching the village right now."

They all seemed to freak out at once. I tried to get a word in but they were talking too loud to even hear me. Hidan was starting a fight with Zetzu.

"I dare you to try."

"Really?"

"Stop it you two." I said. "Are you two even paying attention?"

"Make that a 'were'. Hey Konan. You look hot today." I ignored him.

"As I was saying, Itachi has just informed me that if Sasuke is indeed not in the Rain village then he has either gone to the Leaf village or the Sound village."

"If I may?" Sasori spoke up.

"You may Sasori."

"I have a spy working for me who lives with Orochimaru, so if Sasuke returns we'll know."

"Are we supposed to be talking about this in front of the kids Leadersama?" Kisame asked.

"He is one of them, they deserve to know what happened to their team mate. Thank you Sasori."

"Don't try cutting us out of this, you blue jerk!"

"Naruto, leave Kisame alone." I scolded. Hidan laughed.

"Ha! You got told by Leadersama."

"Really Hidan?" I asked.

"You forget he has the maturity level of a ten year old." Kakuzu replied.

"Hey, I resent that Kakuzu!"

"Well it's true." Zetzu stated. I rubbed my forehead. Sometimes I swear I have eight kids instead of one. I sighed.

"Will all of you just be quiet?" Sasori asked. Then Deidara laughed. "What do you want to do Leader?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Jiraiya)

I couldn't believe it. Haven't been able to believe it for a while. Minato was alive, Kushina was alive, and Madara was still alive. I've believed all along that they were dead! They were all on the same team, my team, when they were younger and it had been an amazing time teaching them, and an honor to teach the best Uchiha student.

Kushina Uzumaki had somehow survived the night that the Nine Tails attacked the village and she, along with Minato, sealed the fox inside Naruto. Kushina had been a strong headed student but she had always known when to listen to orders. She's never caused trouble for me, which is amazing since she's an Uzumaki and her son Naruto.

Minato Namikaze had been the one who sealed the fox into Naruto in the first place. I find it even more amazing he survived. He took the fox head on. Even if he did use help from Gamabunta. Or at least I think he did. Minato was the student who gave me the most trouble when he was on the team with Madara and Kushina, but I would call him mischievous. Nothing major.

Madara Uchiha… I have no idea what happened to him during that fateful night. He was either fighting with them or he'd already left the village. I think he'd staid to fight the fox off from the village and then left. Then came the whole Uchiha coup de etat thing. The Uchihas had been blamed for the Nine Tails, which in my opinion is a stupid idea. No one is in charge of the Nine Tails. It's not like you can just go up to him and tell him to attack a village, he'll laugh at you.

I admit that at first I didn't want anything to do with Naruto because he reminded me of the fact that my whole team was 'dead'. In fact I tried everything I could think of to get rid of him but he just kept coming back for more. So I halfheartedly trained him. Naruto proved he was ready to work and train hard for me so I decided to hell with the fact that he reminded me of his father. I'd train him anyway. Even if the reason he wanted training from me was so he could stop Orochimaru from using Sasuke.

Yet here we are again… chasing after Sasuke, however the whole of the Akatsuki was on this mission. Orochimaru was bound to lose to them. Especially Hidan. From what I could tell from Minato, Hidan can't die and thus is always very useful on missions and Kakuzu, Hidan's partner, was also impossible to kill. All of these men were S rank criminals, hard to catch, and hard to beat. Taking them all on at once… nearly impossible. Even Madara was on this case. I know I trained him, but I wouldn't want to have to fight him.

I was fine with being on the Akatsuki, only because that way I now had my favorite student and my whole team. I'd been kidding when I told Minato that I wouldn't train Naruto anymore. I would train Naruto probably more than I've been doing. And sleeping less. Admittedly I'd used sleeping as a form of evading Naruto because Naruto looks almost exactly like his father. The only difference is the hair in front of Minato's ear. It was longer than Naruto's.

(Naruto)

"Dad, what are we going to do if it starts raining? We'll lose Sasuke's trail." Dad shook his head.

"We have something better than a nose to track Sasuke. We have Zetzu."

"How does Zetzu help?" Dad smirked.

"It's his clan ability Naruto. I can't tell you what it is because I don't want you to be paranoid." I frowned.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to trust Zetzu."

"Zetzu won't let you down Naruto." He said, smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nagato)

"Naruto, what were you doing?"

"I was standing up for Gaara."

"Deidara was just being playful. Either way Sasori was going to take care of it. You don't need to get into their business Naruto. Not at that you don't. He was going to egg you into fighting him and what would that mean Naruto?"

"That I was in trouble. I'm sorry Dad." Naruto said. I nodded.

"If you do manage to hear something that you find fishy however, feel free to inform me. Don't _ever_ take something into your own hands, are we clear?" Naruto nodded, sighing. I kissed his forehead, under his headband. "Good. Thank you Naruto."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

At some point we came to a place where the footprints split up. Some went that way while the rest went that way. I stopped in my tracks and Konan came up to me.

"What is it?" She looked around and saw the problem. She studied both paths. "Which way do we go?"

I studied both paths. Either one Orochimaru could have taken but Sasuke would have went down with Orochimaru… maybe. I'm almost sure of it. Orochimaru doesn't want Sasuke to escape. Well let's say they are still both together. Orochimaru must have split from his group. They went that way then. He's playing mind tricks with us.

"Which way do we go God?" Konan asked. I looked at her. I would have to think like Orochimaru. "Should we split up as well?"

"No. Splitting up would be a bad idea. Orochimaru has more men then we do. We know that for a fact. If we follow that path then we might find Sasuke. But if we don't find either of them, it would be impossible to come back and find the same path. We don't know where their stopping."

"Which is why I suggest splitting up, Pein."

"Well I don't because I know that isn't a lot of people headed that way. This way has many more people. If we were to split up then our numbers and power would be decreased immensely." Then our minds both turned to Jiraiya because we looked pointedly at him at the same time.

"What is it you two?"

"Master Jiraiya what would you say if we asked you to follow them?" I nodded.

"There isn't that many people that way, you're a Sannin, and that means if Sasuke and Orochimaru aren't there that you could easily defeat them. Then you could go back to base. Or come find us if you think you can." I gave him the details.

"You're suggesting I follow them? I don't see why not." He answered. I handed him a kunai.

"If you do indeed find them, just throw that and I'll come find you quickly. He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

(Nagato)

"Naruto, you are to stay _here_." I ordered. "Do _not_ let me see you out on that battle field. It's dangerous, you have no knowledge of all the sick mutations Orochimaru has done to his victims." I ordered. I turned and entered the fray of battle, easily bringing down opponents with the power of all my paths. Konan helping them meant there was no way for us to lose this fight.

"I'm going after Sasuke." Madara shouted as he ran in. I nodded at him.

"The mission is to get Sasuke as far away from Orochimaru as possible." I stated.

"Understood." He shouted as he jumped on a man's head and started his Wood Style. I looked up to see Sasuke in the sky already.

(Naruto)

I had entered the fray of battle and was fighting some of those jerks who worked for Orochimaru, trying to get to the Sound Four before anyone else could. If Sasuke was anywhere, he was probably with the Sound Four.

It was when I reached the Sound Four I realized it had been a bad idea because these guys fought as a team, not as individuals. I could land some hits but the fact remained, I was outnumbered. I used Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu to outnumber them and had them all ready a Rasengan.

I saw Hidan tackle the Sound Four ninja who was on top of me before he started swishing his feet around, creating some type of David's star under his feet. He got their attention and they attacked him as a team instead of me. I left my clones to help him, but had them fling me at the front of the battle.

(Jiraiya)

I had made it past all Orochimaru's goons to reach Orochimaru and was about to deliver a heavy blow to him when I was attacked from behind, I grunted in pain as I noticed Sasuke land in front of Orochimaru, I stopped my attack immediately. I couldn't risk hurting Sasuke. Kabuto joined him.

"Using others as a shield Orochimaru? Why am I not surprised?" I teased.

"Why don't you go home Jiraiya? It's obvious whose side the boy chose. If you take him from me, you're basically kidnapping the boy." I noticed that I was being surrounded by his men.

"If I were you, I'd listen to Orochimaru." Sasuke jeered at me. "You're outnumbered, you've lost." I gave the kid a smile.

"It's a good thing I'm not you kid. Otherwise I might have already gone home and given up the fight." He screamed and ran toward me, I threw a kunai his way but he jumped over me, throwing fireballs at me before jumping to the side and bringing up a frontal attack, landing me on my back. I just couldn't attack Madara's nephew. I smirked at him.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru shouted furiously. I saw Minato pick up Sasuke and hold him against his chest and Sasuke growled as Minato spoke.

"Your men don't intimidate me, Orochimaru. Call off the fight." He demanded. I stood up as Kushina landed beside Minato.

"Surely you can find someone else to use as a toy. As a new body?" Kushina questioned. Sasuke escaped Minato and went right back to Orochimaru. Naruto came running up between Minato and Kushina. His eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Come over here with us! We're your friends! Please." Naruto whispered.

"Ah. So _touching_. What happened to your stubbornness? You don't know when to give up, _brat_." Orochimaru spat. Sasuke smiled. Naruto got angry and ran straight at Orochimaru, but Minato tripped him, getting to him before I could.

"That's exactly what he wants. We're at a stand still right now Naruto. Making a foolish move like that could cost you your life." Minato scolded.

"How can you say that!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke's in danger!"

"I am _not_ in any danger Naruto!" In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was in a wooden prison and Orochimaru and Kabuto were in a small clump of trees. Madara was here to help us win. "You will either release Sasuke Uchiha into my custody or you will suffer one of the most agonizing deaths!" Orochimaru and Kabuto were struggling to get free. Orochimaru growled, and then looked at Sasuke.

Susanoo appeared a second later, indicating Madara had activated his mangekyou sharingan. Orochimaru smirked before he began to fall apart. That meant only one thing. "Get back!" I shouted, grabbing Minato, Naruto, and Kushina before jumping far enough away to be safe. I let them go as a gargantuan snake shot out from underground, swallowing Sasuke and Kabuto as it slithered straight into the air. Naruto screamed in fear. As Susanoo aimed to attack, Naruto tried to run into the battle but I held firmly to him, holding him to me as tightly as possible without hurting him. The snake struck out with it's mouth and bit Susanoo.

I watched as Sasuke and Kabuto fell from his mouth and he recoiled in pain. Susanoo caught Sasuke before he could fall to the ground. Susanoo's fist smashed the snake's head but another hand of Susanoo to slice the head off as the snake barely dodged out of the way. We'd won.

(Konan)

When that snake was dead, Kabuto took over Orochimaru's men and had them retreat. I looked at Sasuke. He was unconscious in Madara's arms, his head lolling to one side as though he were dead. I looked at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke. He was released from Jiraiya's hold as he ran to investigate Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sa-!"

"Don't worry Naruto." Madara informed him. "Sasuke's okay. For now." He added. Naruto gulped.

"Why?"

"Maybe because he disobeyed?" Pein asked, turning on Naruto. "I told you to stay put Naruto! What part of stay put means to charge into battle?" I raised my hand and placed it on his arm. He looked down at me, a frown on his face.

"Calm Pein. Now is not the time." I comforted. He nodded.

"You're right Koni." He looked around at all Akatsuki. "Regroup and head home." He ordered. I smiled as he jumped off.

"You heard Leadersama." I added before jumping after him.


End file.
